King Deku Isekai
by Jpg83
Summary: The most powerful of his own world, our favorite broccoli top is given a task by the Gods. Follow King Deku as he travels from an Ancient and Feudal time period into an AU BNHA. Rather than Soul Seas and Cultivation, humanity has Quirks and Superpowers. How will his otherworldly knowledge help? Can he become a Hero? What will he do when he realizes the Heroes are all Female?
1. 1 New Life?

Across the globe, the Warrior King and War-Hero is known to every person in Japan by the name of Deku. However, he was born under a different name. But after years of conquest, chaos, and training, he became known only for the name of the person he became on the battlefield or when he sat upon the throne. After his iron hand was recognized across the continent for his power and strength, he was widely regarded as the most powerful fighter or ruler to ever live in the entirety of history.

His fists could level mountains with a punch and he could destroy buildings with a mere flick. He had been known to shatter glaciers with a simple kick. In short, he was the most proficient Martial Artist to ever walk the Earth.

The reason he had been dubbed "Deku" and never referred to by his name was that in his early teens, he had given a castle and made a Daimyo because his father was the Emperor's Chief Advisor and his mother the Chinese General Sun's Third Daughter. But the boy never wanted the position, so he never attempted to gain any Samurai or armed forces besides a small force to protect the city around his castle. So, many began calling the youngest Noble he was useless, weak, cowardly, and pathetic. Being Half-Japanese Half-South Chinese meant he was ostracized and looked down upon twice as much. He was the lowest of the Nobles and was thus the whipping boy who everyone above treated as filth and didn't consider worth their time. The name Deku came when the Emperor's Five-Year-Old son spoke of how his name could be read differently.

Unfortunately, the name stuck no matter what he did or accomplished. He was a Master Poet, Painter, and a Genius but he was still looked down upon for not being militaristic and being a "Half-Breed" who was not supposed to have been born.

At Fourteen he began his training in physical fitness, various fighting styles, and strategies for combat and warfare.

By his Sixteenth Birthday, his city was an economic powerhouse which had the Second biggest Port and Navy in the Country thanks to his keen mind, planning, mathematical skills, and even some of his own inventions. The boy had begun experimenting with various new weapons, navigation, and mariner equipment. But despite all he tried, the boy had not been one for actually engaging in combat until a small blonde foreign concubine he had loved had been killed by a competing city's Lord.

The City of Nagoya was razed to the ground and the Lord was gutted and his falice removed and sent to the Emperor to inform other Lords not to touch what was his. Though he had no Samurai, the Warlord Deku became known as the single most powerful man in the world because, in just Five Years, he had conquered the Island Country of Japan and overthrew the Emperor.

Instead of taking the Royal route, he instituted a Democratic Government and began to grow the country's trading, economy, and military.

Most of the time after the death of his friend, the blonde girl, Deku was bathing in blood and corpses on the battlefield. The more he fought, the more powerful he became because of the fact he had the Emerald Eyed Jade Dragon a rare and powerful ability which granted him the strength to fight for the Kami who protected him. The sacrifices grew from food at a small cobble shrine to destroying entire cities in under an hour in the name of Gods like Raijin to have better storms or sending out food to the poor to please the gods of suffering. After he took over the entire Empire, he remained inside of his palace and few ever saw him leave. He held meetings, summits, and business inside his castle, but many believed he was simply tired of the battle.

In reality, he focused even more on training himself and his Soul Mark.

A Soul Mark or "Super Power" was an ability which could be cultivated by the Martial Arts Masters. According to Japanese lore, they were tacked onto humans by Izanagi after he failed to save his wife from the Underworld. Being so angry at Death, he blessed a town of humans nearby with the abilities such as cheating death or invisibility to hide from Shinigami. These original Marks evolved and changed with each generation of human which then changed with every new birth and mixture of abilities until they reached the point of being completely random. Every person alive had a Soul Mark and everyone could tap into their Soul to control the power inside themselves, but only the most dedicated to training their body, mind, and soul could be granted access to the full power of the Soul Mark.

Most only scratched the surface of the strength they could have if they completely trained their strength.

Deku's power, the Diamond Eyed Jade Dragon was the most powerful in the world. In its original form, the form which was called worthless and meaningless gave him the senses of a dragon but because of his introverted meekness, the young boy version of him began to harness the true potential of his Soul Mark.

After the incident with his concubine and friend, he began to learn the ways of a Samurai and Martial Arts. He chose to learn Sojutsu and became so good at his craft he could slice a man's head off from Ten Meters in any direction with a single movement so fast, precise, and imperceptible it was neigh impossible for human eyes to track.

And then came the Mark. In his first few years of life, he was abused, tormented, and made fun of for having a weak attribute. The Soul's Color determines the general power output of a person and the shape of the mark determines how it conforms to each individual and utilizes life force.

White was a noncombative Soul Color which was the second Rarest after Black. It represented peace, law, structure, selflessness, equality, and healing. It was often seen with those who were kind and hospitable.

Blue was the most common and had a wide variety of possible Marks and uses. It represented mentality, rest, support, guidance, and information. Most who had this had the ability to buff or induce effects through their marks.

Black was the most Powerful of Soul Aspects and could be used in nearly any or every situation. It had the attributes of power, self-interest, death, limitless growth, and fear. It was mostly stealthy or focussed warriors who were capable of making the most out of this type of Soul Mark.

Red Souls were the second most common and those who had them had very short tempers and were on the lesser end on the intelligence scales. Those with souls of this color mostly had attributes such as a desire for freedom, a connection to emotion, an active lifestyle, they made impulsive decisions, and in battler were generally quite destructive but were otherwise friendly and good-natured.

And finally, there is the Green. Those with Green Souls were the weakest of all humans. They were rarer than Red Souls but also not on the level of uncommonness of White or Pure Souls. Those of the Green nature were very intoned with the earth, wildlife, and the spiritual realm. But those with Green Marks were generally not much when it came to actually powers. Their abilities usually didn't go past being able to increase a plant's growth rate.

Deku was the World's first Dual Soul Colored being. He just didn't know it. His father had a Black Soul and his mother a Green. Which mixed perfectly to affect their son to have a dual chromatic Soul Formation. However, because of a Black Soul's reclusive nature, when he had first been examined, his Green Mark and nature made it apparent that he was weak. Thus, his derogatory nickname was increased in meaning.

Despite having the Symbol of a Dragon in the representation of his soul, the only physical effect which was visible to the boy for his first few years had been his hair and eyes were the color of his Soul and could fluctuate to a different color depending on his mood. When he became more excited his eyes sparkled a light Emerald while when he got angry his sclera, Irises, and hair could gain a dark Jade or even Black Color.

It was not until he began to train his soul and in his rage burst through his limit to unlock the Black Soul Mark that he realized just how little of himself he had been using. After he began to first grow, he realized just how strong a Dual Soul was. He became unstoppable.

The Gods must have thoroughly blessed his destiny because his Mark was the perfect vessel for his needs. Over time, more and more abilities showed and he grew stronger.

The most important of all of his Soul unlocking technique was the ability he awoke first after training very little. After defeating an opponent, he could steal their Soul Mark and use the power of the Mark to benefit and evolve his own.

It strengthened his skin to be as hard as scales. It allowed him to fire lightning from his mouth. It gave him wings to fly away from the earth. He had the claws and Teeth of the divine beast. He had the Eyes of the Dragon which allowed him to see others' Marks. Other than that, he had the Sins of the Beast which made him have the traits of a dragon such as an intense bloodlust, normal lust, pride, greed, envy, gluttony, wrath, and sloth. Because of his heightened need to give into as the Christians would call "Sins" his obedience to the Seven Virtues was nearly negligible.

It was an average day as he was walking through his Palace garden when he suddenly felt a cold hand reach through him and touch his soul. All he knew after that moment was black.

-7777((((-))))7777-

Shocked shining leafy eyes snapped open and a boy rolled forward from his back onto his haunches and he sprang into a squating position.

"What is this?" He asked "What is wrong with my voice?"

He looked down at himself before tilting his head "My body is rather small. I am just as muscular and scarred as previous, and everything is in its place... But I am much shorter and smaller. It appears as if I am in the body of a young teen." He wondered aloud "My Soul Marks are the same and I can access all my strength... Actually, no, wherever I am is making my Cultivation grow way faster than normal... I wonder what is happening? It appears that my meridians are growing because of some outside force that is affecting the rate of MUTTER MUTTER MUTTER RAMBLE..."

"If you could plese stop cultivating, your Dragon's Absorbing Grace ability is leaching off of Our Grace." Spoke a deep voice.

The King snapped his head up before falling to his knees, head hitting the oddly star filled black ground.

"It is alright, child." Spoke a softer person "You did not intend to open your channels to steal from us, but I am still shocked you could. Your ability is quite frightening. To even take just a small amount of Godly Energy inside your Human Soul is impressive, but to continuously withdraw a significant amount of Godly Energy from Three Beings of Celestial Power should be impossible for one as you are just a Mortal."

The First being chuckled and shook his head with a smirk. The young man was bowing at his silk show covered feet. This deity was a dark green and had a small beard at just the tip of his chin. He held a Golden, Red, and Blue Crook and Flail in each hand representing his royal blood. He was perched upon a molten gold throne and his entire being seemed to emanate a glow reminiscent of the sun.

"Ignoring what the stuck up was rambling about, I think it is cool you can steal from such powerful actualities. You sure are a strong one, you punk. Even still, it is good to see that even Mortal Kings will bow to us when in our presence. It is impressive he knew what we are after just a single glance at our true forms." He spoke in an Ancient voice in a language which the Human could not understand but somehow, he could understand the meaning of the words because of the will and the intent behind the speaker.

His forhead was pressed to the ground as he stared at the three immense powers.

The second massive entity seethed as he glared at the Second. His blue skin glittered and he gave off a scent of forested mountains. Contradicting the tiger pelt he sat upon in a folded Burmese position.

"I do not comprehend how your idiocy can become so massive. You have not only made a mistake, but you have also ruined the destiny of an entire planet!" The blue God shouted the last bit at the Pharoh.

"Oh get over it the both of you, what's done is done. Just tell the boy so he knows what we are discussing." Spoke the much smaller but just as powerful third being. He had pale grey skin, hair, and nails but his eyes were the darkest black as well as his clothes. He had a blue cloth wrapped around his waist and silver curved bladed weapon.

That being had just spoken in his foreign tongue so the aforementioned raised his head "You three... You are Kami?"

"I am Osiris." Spoke the Egyptian God "I was the one to request your Soul be brought before us today."

"I am Shiva." Said the sitting Buddhist God "I am here to argue that taking you from your Realm let alone place you in a new Reality is a poor decision."

"And I am Jimpachirou, but you can call me Jim." The Shinigami spoke with a shrug "I am the Death God or Reaper which collected your soul from your mortal body and brought you here to the Plain of the Deities."

"I am Izuku Akio Midoriya, but everyone calls me Deku." He bows at the waist this time before rising and saying "It is an honor and blessing to be here before such worldly powers such as thyselves in a manner like this today. I thank thee for this opportunity and chance to stand before beings of such might and benevolence."

Shiva gave Osiris a look that said 'Really, this is what you give me to work with?' before raising a hand to his massive head and massaging his third eye beneath the glowing ethereal Crescent Moon on his forhead.

"Kid, you don't have to be so formal, we may be Gods, but you are technically on the same power levels as us. That is why we brought you here." Jim spoke casually "You have done so much with a simple Soul Mark that you have raised to a strength which is to the level of a God. Your World cannot contain the power of someone such as yourself because the Deities of this Universe were not meant to interact with such strength."

"O-Okay, but if that is so, why am I here? Did you simply kill me because I was too powerful I can no longer be kept alive?" He asked.

"No, young one." Osiris gave him a smirk while stroking his black facial hair "I beckoned you so that I may give you a new and better life in a world which needs a peace keeper. You have already brought upon your world an era of nearly complete global peace for humanity. But there is a world which is soon to lose their symbol of peace. She is thinking of passing down her power to a successor, but with her growing weaker, we need for you to go to this world and act as a Peace Keeper and fight. We watched your battles against the world and with minimal assistance, you could take over the world. However, there are two things which will inhibit you on your Quest."

"I will be honored to accept the duty from you, great beings. A Quest from the Gods mustn't be ignored. No matter the obstacles, I shall complete your requirements and do what is necessary to save this world you shall send me too." He bowed his head before asking "What is my task and what hardships did you previously speak of?"

"The task is to do what we previously spoke of." Osiris said "You will fight a ton of bad guys. Or, as they are called in that world, Villains. And you will take on Hundreds of Thousands of opponents across the world in order to keep the peace and save humanity."

"The catch," Jim sighed "Is actually a few different things. The two biggest issues are that only Females in the world you are going to have Powers like those in your world. And the second is that you will be limited on your ability to kill anyone. It is technically illegal in that realm unless it is your last option, so you will have to avoid it unless necessary."

"Wait... how am I supposed to defeat them if I do not kill my enemies?" Asked the man.

"Most Heroes knock them unconscious," Shiva informed him.

"Ah, I see, then this should not be that hard. Though, I see how females being the only beings capable of have Soul Marks as complicating matters, but I suppose I can work around that simple enough." Deku nodded along to his thoughts as he worked out how things should go.

"There are, however a few more issues. The first of which is why you are in a smaller body. We have managed to recreate your form at a younger age and will override the You in that world with your memories, knowledge, and Soul. But because that world's You is younger, your body must be too. Thus, we have recreated your muscle mass, scars, and battle marks to a tee. You are capable of using your younger form as an exact copy of your older body. The memories of the You from that world will also be inside of this new body. However, while it will be instant the morphing of your mind and soul into that world it will take around Ten months to completely recreate your Physical Form's skeletal, muscular, organ, and neurological form. Your scars will appear with the memories and soul, however. It is just the rest of your growth rate catching up. It would seem abnormal if you changed too much instantly."

"One more thing." Jim snapped his fingers and golden light flashed around his pelvis.

"Wh-What was that?" The King cursed his Fourteen-Year-Old voice for squeaking.

"Consider it a Parting gift, kid." The Death God smirked evilly "You were average size back in your world. You will now start off at 14 the same size you were back then and it will grow to be let's say... 23 Centimeters."

"23... What?"

"Just go with it." Shiva commanded rubbing his temples "I hate those stupid Japanese guys so concerned about Sex all of the time. His reproductive organs worked fine! I don't care if his Dragon Soul Attribute is that of a Dragon, he doesn't require a DRAGON'S COCK!"

The Two deities began debating humanity and their lust and desire for different sizes. In the end, the Egyptian took pity on the mortified Human.

"Nevermind them," Spoke the God of the Afterlife "Are you ready to go?"

"I understand everything spoken thus far..." He nodded "So, I will join this new world as a Fourteen-Year-Old version of myself and will have to use my Soul Mark to become a Hero to defeat Evil-doers. Simple enough. When do I leave?"

Izuku Midoriya woke up in his bedroom in Musutafu in a small Three-Bedroom Apartment.

He shared a Jack and Jill Bathroom with his twin sister Eshima.

His Mother Inko was a Lawyer while their father worked overseas and had not come home since the kids were Four. But he did send money weekly and called Inko every night. Bi-Monthly, they held skype calls in the living room.

Izuku blinked his eyes in the Dark, a black sheen covered his entire eyeball for a second before he coughed once, twice, three times.

His mind had just been flooded with Years worth of knowledge and memories of a King. An alternate version of himself. A better version. A Young Man. A Warrior. A person from a world with real Magic, Gods, and Monsters. A Being with Godly Powers.

Opening his palm, Izuku allowed his mind to guide him. He felt his souls merging and his entire body catch fire with a power so strong an aqua colored shockwave blasted through his room.

Looking at his palm, he smiled wickedly. His hand was covered in Jade Scales and his fingers were tipped with the razor-sharp black claws.

He was soooooo going to love this.


	2. Reborn for the Entrance Exam

"The FUCK are you doing here, Shitty nerd? And you, damn coward!" Bellowed an angry blonde girl with ash-colored hair in a high ponytail "I thought I told you pair of idiots not to take this fucking test!?"

Her voice carried through the courtyard of the vast UA High School. People stared at them.

"First of all, no Boys have ever made it into this school so you shouldn't even get to take the test because you are Useless, Deku." She turned and pointed a finger at the girl who looked quite similar to the one dubbed Deku except she had brown eyes and long black hair "And you! You are Quirkless, so there is no way you could ever get in in the first place!"

"You are incorrect on both accounts." Corrected the intelligent boy.

"YEAH!" Shouted the excited teen girl "Yuuei lifted the ban on Males Thirty Years ago after the Government passed the Gender Equality Act. There have been plenty of Guys in General Ed, Management, and even Support Departments. There isn't a rule against boys trying out for this exam. And I do have a Quirk! You have just refused to believe me, Katsumi."

"You two BASTARDS!" The girl's hands were glowing as she angrily sneered at them.

"Well, Kacchan, if that was the only complaint you had, then perhaps we should get into the testing room? Some of us would like to get in." Spoke the boy with a smirk.

"You... You... You dick!" She growled, "I told you to quit calling me that, dipshit!"

"Yes, I suppose you did, but I didn't. So I guess that is that. You can't stop me from using your nickname while you refuse to use my birth name. It isn't right, is it, Kacchan?" He lightly teased her at the end.

Katsumi left, stomping off into the front door and Izuku smirked in victory.

"I think this if the first time I have seen you so calm in a long time," Spoke his twin and he looked over at her.

"Well, while you were off training with your benefactor the past Ten Months, I have been buckling down on my studies and training myself. I am ready for this." He stated.

"You have been doing plenty of too, little bro." She hit his shoulder lightly only to gasp at its hardness "What the hell? Take off that thick coat for a second."

"No, it is cold, idiot." He replied, sinking further into his black fur-lined coat. Once an Introvert always an introvert.

He rubbed the hem of the jacket and hummed at the fabric. In his time, the world was so basic, simple, and by modern terms barbaric. But he had been able to assimilate to the world and culture very quickly. His old Mind had been absolutely filled with an infinite bank of knowledge on Technology, Science, Quirks, and Heroes so he had been able to draw from that to get used to the world around him. The old memories that he now had were the only thing which allowed him to keep up in society, but it seemed that the Social Anxiety in normal situations he had was a constant in both worlds.

Before his King Soul merged with his weak soul, he had planned on joining UA and becoming a Developer of Hero Technology called Support Items, but after the King came and took over, he was now on a War Path and he needed a Hero License to destroy his enemies. Thus, UA was in his sights. The Best Hero School was a direct path to getting a Provisional License which will allow him to make moves on targets. He had used resources such as a magnificent thing called a computer to do reconnaissance on his targets. His previous self had been extremely well versed in technology and programming, so he simply taught himself the basics of code and broke into a satellite and began spying on various crime syndicates and Villain Organizations and he began to accumulate information on their movements and take note on their actions and figure out who was his biggest threats. After just Six Months, he had sent the Police information on hundreds of different groups across the nation and already had quite amazing success.

His Pseudonym was just his middle name and the Reaper he had met's name. He called himself Jim Akio. He had the Emails and Phone Numbers of most of the Major Police Chiefs in the country by Eight Months into his actions. Not once had his information been proved Faulty and he had been rewarded quite handsomely.

He had gotten a total of a few Million Yen already from his work. He siphoned the money into various dummy accounts and then into a separate bank which he used under another false name and received the money in cash which he then dispensed to a separate bank under his own name and kept in several different accounts.

He had been off in space because his sister began dragging him towards the door.

"Come on, bro! We can't be late."

"Woah!" He shouted, tripping because she was grabbing him by the hand.

Then he was floating.

"Oh, I am so sorry about that! Here, let me set you right. I apologize for using my quirk without asking for permission first. But I saw you falling and I didn't want to watch you fall, because that is bad luck. I really should not have interfered, but I guess I just did it without thinking. 'Release' Clumsy me. Anyway, nice to meet you, I guess I will get going. Good luck on the test, you two, bye!"

"Well, damn." He spoke, "That was..."

"She was so cute!"

Izuku turned to his sister only to realize she was drooling, looking at the rosy-cheeked girl's behind as she ran up the stairs.

"You know, in that girl-next-door kinda way? It was sorta hot."

"Whatever you say." Izuku shrugged "She wasn't my type."

"You're type? Izuku, I think that was your first time talking to an actual girl who wasn't related to you in months. And that is saying something because more than Eighty Percent of the World is Females!"

"I literally just talked to Katsumi, though." He whined.

"She doesn't count. Is she even a girl? She is more pomeranian firecracker mix." Shrugged his older sister.

"I am fairly certain she is a female, I mean... Have you seen her legs?" He asked, silently reminiscing the pale flesh he had glimpsed under the skirt of the girl's school uniform from Aldera Junior High.

"Holy Shit, were you checking out KACCHAN?" She teased him in such an annoying voice Izuku cringed "Oh My God, you were! I am so going to text her and tell her later."

"Don't. You. Dare." He glared playfully at her.

"Come on, Izu! It is the first time you have had a crush, I have to exploit it!" She pulled on his hair lightly and his glare turned more annoyed as his head jerked back.

He swatted at her hands and sighed. Over the past ten months, he had allowed his hair to grow out. Beforehand, he had worn it in a fluffy nearly curly style at six inches from his head, but it had grown very fast and it was now long enough he could braid it all the way down to his shoulders. It was not the traditional style which he used to keep, but he found it nice and it kept it out of the way. His mother loved it, calling it cute, but his sister called it girly and loved to play with it like a cat with a ball of yarn.

"It is most definitely not my first time having a crush. I simply haven't mentioned it to you." He stated plainly, shocking the taller girl.

"What? That isn't fair! You have to tell me all about your romance life! You are my twin! It is sacrilege not too!"

"You didn't tell me when you were making out with the Transfer student Hannah Joy behind the Softball fields Five Months ago."

"Wait! You knew I am lesbian?" She whispers yelled "Wait, how did you know about Hannah? What? I was writing my coming out speech for after I got into UA too, damn."

"You think I didn't know?" He gaped at her "You have been having girlfriends since you were Ten. Your first kiss with a girl was at Twelve. You punched the only other male in your class in the nuts when he tried to flirt with you. And you just watched Bob-Cut's Ass for a solid minute and a half. I think it was rather obvious you were not into males, sister mine."

"W-Wow... I didn't realize you knew all of that." She blushed.

"I am observant." He shrugged it off.

She seemed to observe him for a moment trying to understand him before her eyes found something amiss.

"I literally just now noticed you were carrying that. What even is it?" She asked, pointing to the black briefcase.

"It is my weapon. It is collapsible. I built it over the past few months during training."

"So that is where you have been going? And I thought you were just working out to get buff!" Eshima chuckled at her brother's embarrassed look.

"What?" He defended weakly "I can't let you get into big bad UA all by yourself, can I? I got it cleared with the school anyway, so if I pass the written and multiple-choice, I can use it on the Practical Hero Course Exam."

"AWESOME SAUCE!" She exclaimed giving him a proud side hug.

"Please never say that again," He deadpanned.

"But you are like, way smarter than me, so you are gonna pass those tests no sweat only to move onto the Practical and do great because you built something to kick whatever it is' butt!" She threw a fist into the air and he sighed.

"Sure, sis." He smiled and reached up to lightly ruffle her hair "Now, we must be off or we will miss the orientation."

They rushed off to get into the room for the first two tests.

(A/N Eshima Midoriya is 5'9, Ochaco Uraraka is 5'1, Katsumi Bakugo is 5'6, Izuku is 5'5 but will grow - just wanted to let you all know their heights. In feet, btw.)

-7777((((-))))7777-

As it turned out, having a Genius level mind, Photographic Memory, and Fourteen Years of dreams to become a Hero made High School Entrance Exams rather easy for the Ex-King.

Now all he had to do was the Practical as he had passed both usual tests.

Walking to Ground Beta was something he did under the stares of many women. With the world being so populated with females, a male was uncommon in any given circle of life, but for one to be taking an exam to become was unthinkable. For some unknown reason, Men were unable to have a Quirk because the Y Chromosome destroyed the Genetic Material needed to bore the Super Power.

Eventually, women became powerful while males became not only oppressed but ostracized in some countries. It wasn't until the Modern Era where that was banned and Males regained many of their lost rights. With just 20 % of the world being male, in Japan, the birth of a male child was very celebrated for its rarity. Izuku was a blessing and a curse in the Midoriya household as Inko wanted to raise her son normally rather than have him treated like an animal on exhibition at the zoo.

Unfortunately, because of his anxiety and misanthropic lifestyle, he became something of an outcast in Musutafu. If not for his sister, he would have no friends at all growing up besides Kacchan, but she turned more into a bully than a best friend because despite spending their childhood closer than any people could be, Katsumi grew to detest his dreams of becoming a Hero.

He walked towards the massive entrance to the fake city and wondered at the impressive wall before him. The gate had to be a few hundred meters tall and the doors were just as enormous.

"Excuse me, but I do believe you are in the wrong place!" An urgent and loud sounding girl rushed over to him while chopping the air with her bulky and thick arms "This is no place for a male to be, so I recommend you head back to the school. The General Studies exam is in amphitheater 4-B if you were looking for that!"

"No, I am in the right place." He commented, raising his ticket which proudly stated he was to head to Ground Beta.

"Wh-Wha?" The blue-haired girl with square glasses gawked and leaned over to inspect the card.

The teen stood Five Inches taller than Izuku and her face was much more square than his admittedly rather normal or plain facial features.

"I-I apologize for my misconduct. I didn't realize you actually intended to take the hero exam. You do realize it will be nearly impossible to actually fight without a quirk, correct?" She wondered.

"That will be up to me, then, I suppose." He gave her an easy smile which didn't seem to calm the conflicted girl "If you are that worried, I have a pre-approved support item."

He produced a tall spear from seemingly nowhere. It was Six and a Half Feet long and the tip was sharp enough to cut through anything he tested it on.

"Where did that come from?" Gasped the girl with engines in her legs "O-Okay, well, I suppose if it was approved you may use it to fight, but I must inform you it is impossible for a male to-"

"START!"

The flash of green which disappeared into the distance was the only response Tenya Iida received from the only male taking the Hero Exam.

-7777((((-))))7777-

Inside of the overview room, the teachers of Yuuei High along with the Third Year Class and several other Pro-Heroes analyzed the exam.

"Clearly the Examinees have no clue how many villains there are, or their locations." Nezu smiled while she looked at the green screen with various contestants running among the cities.

"They have limited time, must cover a vast area, and hunt down as many possible targets as possible. Some use information-gathering abilities to plan out strategies," An eight-armed girl with a mask covering her face showed up on the screen as she jumped across rooftops and destroyed villain bots before returning for reconnaissance "While others use speed, strength, or agility to come out ahead of their peers." There was a blue tracksuited girl whose muscles glistened with sweat from running at unfathomable speeds across the course.

A French girl with a navel laser and rather exposing silk leotard began to fire rays of light from her stomach while winking at the camera "Now, as this young woman, remaining calm under pressure is a huge advantage in our industry. As can pure power such as this stunning young woman" An image of a girl with a whitish blonde ponytail appeared, her crimson eyes dilated as she tore and exploded through dozens of bots.

"However, none of this can quite rival pure unadulterated Combat ability." The video of the only boy testing came. The image from cameras in Ground Beta appeared quite crisp as he effortlessly used a polearm with a spearhead to slice and tear through just as many robots as the girl with the explosion Quirk.

"The most successful students use a combination of all of these tactics." Nezu smiled as she looked at the Pro-Heroine Cementoss by her side "They are the ones who rack up the highest scores."

"This year's group looks pretty promising." Came the sultry and sweet voice of the 18+ Heroine Midnight "And Kami, that boy with the spear looks so strong under that black jumpsuit. It is a shame his sister looks so lost running around Ground Juliet. I love taking twins..." She made a squealing noise which was very inappropriate for a work environment and drew many of her coworkers' eyes.

"Well, there is still plenty of time until it is over, the real test is yet to come." Spoke Snipe: the Homing Hero.

Raising her hand, All Might pressed the Yaruki Switch which began to release the Level Four Robots. AKA the Zero Pointers.

In most areas, the Zero Pointers were Ten Meters Tall and had tank tracks which made them mobile.

In Two arenas, however, the Principle had replaced the Entrance Models with Third Year Level Bots.

Those arenas just happened to be the exact Grounds of the Midoriya Twins.

In the Ground Juliet, Eshima used an ability, the Quirk given to her by the World's Greatest Hero to destroy the robot by punching the Head of it in to save the round-faced cute girl she had been watching earlier. Because of her previous Quirklessness, she had been unable to get any points. But, using the power given to her called One For All, she broke bother her legs and Right-arm to stop the bot from killing Ochaco. In the end, she received 60 Rescue Points. Uraraka, who got 28 Villain Points, had been saving people as well and caught Eshima as she fell. Thus, she received 45 Rescue points. Midoriya's total was 60 putting her in 8th Place while Uraraka had managed to get 74 Points and Fourth Place overall on the Practical exam.

In Battle Center Alpha, the top fighter was Bakugo Katsumi who was a ruthless Fifteen Year Old Girl who wracked up 77 Villain Points and no Rescue Points. She took Second. The girl behind her was named Eikou Kirishima. The Black-haired contestant took Third Place with a score of 39 Villain Points and 35 Rescue Points.

In Testing Grounds Beta, however, it was a male, an armed boy in fact, who was the one to take on the massive bot.

-7777((((-))))7777-

Izuku had been running through the arena at breakneck speeds in an attempt to gather as many points as possible. He knew it would take moving heaven and earth for the examiners to accept a male into the Hero Course, so he was having to put his all into destroying everything he could all the while keeping the idiot children around him safe.

The dunderheads who he was fighting side by side with were hazards to themselves and others.

While they were goofing off and attempting to destroy robots, he was gracefully moving around Battle Center B with a speed and level of athleticism which was inhuman. His training from his world was that of the battlefield, so he knew how to take on some pesky metal men.

He felt a shift in the air and realized something was happening which was different in the exam so he stopped to let himself tally the points.

"Twenty Four One Pointers, Thirteen Two Pointers, and Six Three Pointers. That makes 68. Hey, that is enough to pass!" He exclaimed to himself excitedly.

That was when he saw it.

A behemoth the size of the Kami he had seen Ten Months ago. It had eight legs like a spider and it had a cannon the size of a train car for a face. The creation was as tall as the apartment building he lived in and seemed to be staring down at the humans as if it was judging them.

It moved forward and he realized the Dozen or so people near it were about to be crushed by its foot.

Before comprehending what he was doing, his feet took his body lurching forward as he subconsciously activated his Soul Mark and enforced his muscles with the Emerald Dragon's Strength.

His movements were faster by eightfold and he was raising his spear before he could tell his mind to stop.

-7777((((-))))7777-

"What in tarnation is that brat doing?" Snipe asked in her southern drawl "He's gonna kill 'imself if he keeps going like that."

"To go beyond, breaking your own limits, is the mark of a true hero." Nezu spoke, twirling her paws together maniacally.

'What the fuck?' Toshinori wondered in English 'Does this reckless Hero-Complex gene run in the family?'

Those monitoring the exam watched between the screens as Eshima and Izuku Midoriya, Two Fifteen-Year-Olds in completely different Battle Centers took down the same robot in nearly the exact same amount of time.

Eshima's Genetic results showed that she was Quirkless while her brother was a male and obviously could not have a Quirk.

"How the heck did those two do that?" Present Mic shouted into the radio in his ear, watching the destruction unfold live.

A tired voice hummed before letting out a sigh as one of the Two Midoriya's fell limbs flapping sloppily on the way down.

"Give those problem children to me." Spoke the teacher of class 1-A.

"But... But..." Snipe tried "He is a Male, he can't be in the Hero Course."

"I was," Shouta Aizawa challenged, standing up. He let the yellow caterpillar sleeping bag pool at his feet "Or are you saying that I cannot be a Pro because I don't have a Quirk?"

The entirety of the room seemed to flinch back as they were reminded of just how strong he was. Quirkless and Male, he was the only guy to ever make it into the Hero Course. And even then, he didn't get in until his Third Year in the General Studies Department.

Standing Six Foot Two and with a scruffy exterior, he was a constantly tired-looking man who constantly wore black clothes, long sleeves, and a scarf no matter the weather. Truthfully, he was rather intimidating with how athletic and strong he was. Without a Quirk, he had been acting as one of Japans best Underground Heroes for over a Dozen Years.

His nickname, given to him by his best friend Hizashi Yae. She was a very dramatic and overly loud female who went to school with him, Nemuri Kayama, and Tensei Iida.

Vlad King, a hulking figure stood and glared at him "The girl broke every bone in both legs and one arm. She is a Hazard while the boy is Quirkless. There is no way they should be in your class. Heck, the boy shouldn't even be allowed into UA!"

"She eviscerated my bot in one hit!" Power Loader stated as a come back "And he was able to literally slice it into ribbons! That was a solid Stell-Titanium composite! Yet he cut it over Five Dozen times all the while climbing it... THEN HE CUT OFF THE FREAKING HEAD! There was an engine and four Hydraulics as well as Five Inch Plates of Pure Metal to cut through and he showed barely any resistance to it. And he climbed down the falling bot and safely made it to the ground at the same rate his sister nearly went splat! And obviously, she has a Quirk, or did you not see the weird Green Lightning around her Arm and Legs?"

"The boy is the top of this Year's exam while the Girl is within the top Ten." Spoke Nezu "There is no reason to deny them nor Shouta's request to have the Twins in his Classroom. So please, Sekijiro, just allow him that. He of all people know how hard it is in this world to be a male hero. Who better to watch over the next than the First in Japanese History?"

The woman with a protruding underbite scowled before sitting down.

"We have much to discuss on who we allow into our school this year and where each student should go." All Might commented, defusing the tense air in the room "Let's allow the upcoming Upper years to step out while we debate which students should be in which classes."

-7777((((-))))7777-

Izuku and Eshima walked through the Halls of UA High with wide-eyed excitement. Izuku's thrilled attitude was there, but it was much more subtle than his older sisters.

Where the girl was rambling and shouting and crying out in excitement at every little thing, Izuku's joy was seen in his eyes. They glistened with happiness rarely ever seen on such a serious Teen.

After his reincarnation, Izuku had focussed on little but training, studying, and getting used to the new world he was in. But now, he was able to go to school and relax some. It would not be until the end of the year when he would be able to get his provisional license, so, he was going to have some time for himself rather than focussing on the Gods' wishes.

His lips twitched, trying to pull into a smile as he saw his bubbly sister bounce down the hallway, brown eyes glossy with tears of awe and child-like giddiness.

Yes, it was good to have a few months downtime.


End file.
